It's My Party, and I'll Fly if I Want Too!
by Nikkix1421
Summary: On the eve of Derek's 18th birthday, he is visited by an old man, who gives him magical powers. Will he choose to use them for good or evil? *Dasey in later chapters. *Chapter 3 now up!*
1. The Meeting

**So this is a story I thought of while I was stuck in traffic one day on my way home from work. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek was playing on his computer when Casey walked into his room. "So, you ready for the big day tomorrow?"

"Knock much Case? What if I was busy in here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah? Busy doing _what_ exactly?"

"Just stuff; what do you want?" He asked looking away from his computer screen. "Jeez Derek, I was just curious about your party tomorrow. It should be fun." Casey said as if she was prying for something.

"If you are trying to get an invite, then you might as well just leave. You can't come."

"Why not? And how do you know that is why I am in here?"

"Because, you _only _come in here when you want something from me."

"Fine, I didn't want to go to your stupid party anyway." Casey said as she walked out of his room and slammed the door behind her. Derek looked up at his now closed door and sighed. "She can be so temperamental at times." He said to himself. Derek looked over to his clock and saw that it was just few minutes before midnight.

"Happy birthday to _me_," he said to himself as he got up from him desk and walked over to his bed. He pulled the comforter back and crawled in under it. Derek lay in his bed thinking over all the people who were invited to his party. "I guess it's not _that_ big of a deal if she comes." He said aloud. He thought he should go tell her now, but he didn't want to get out of bed. Instead he would tell her in the morning. Soon Derek found himself falling into a deep sleep.

_Derek opened his eyes, only to find himself in an open space with blue all around him. The ground was blue as well as the sky. Except there wasn't a definite horizon from where the ground met the sky, it was just all together. He looked around for any signs of people, or life for that matter. There were no trees, no buildings, no movement; just Derek in a big open blue space. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out._

"_Casey, are you here? Dad…Nora…? Marti, Ed, Liz?" _

_There was no response, which gave Derek a spine chilling shiver. _

"_Hello? Can someone please tell me where I am?" Derek yelled louder, his voice filling with nervousness. He heard someone clear their throat and it sounded like a man, yet he still saw no one._

"_Ahem." _

_There, he heard it again. He turned around only to find nothing. "H-H-Hello? I-I can h-hear you. Where are you?"_

"_Ahem." _

_This time it sounded like the noise came from behind him. So he turned around, and still no one showed their face. "I know someone is here. Please just show yourself." Derek said; his voice shaky. _

"_Mr. Venturi." This time he stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_Y-Y-Yeah, who are you, where are you?" _

"_Mr. Venturi, could you please turn around and look at me?"_

_Derek turned slowly and came face to face with an old man. His beard was white and came down past his chest. He could easily pass for one hundred and five years old._

"_How do you know me?" Derek asked. _

"_Mr. Venturi, I am here to--"_

"_Call me Derek."_

"_I see. Well I am here to give you a gift." The man said._

"_A gift? What kind of gift?" Derek asked wearily?_

"_The gift of magic."_

"_Magic? You mean like Harry Potter? Do I get a wand?"_

"_I'm sorry… I am unaware of Harry Potter; but this magic requires no wand."_

"_What kind of magic? Is it similar to telepathy or telekenosis?" _

"_I believe the word you are looking for is telekinesis." The old man replied, "And yes, it is some what similar to both of those things you mentioned." _

"_Can I fly?"_

"_Flying is a serious skill, that most of us never get, so chances are no, you can't fly."_

"_So how do I use it? And why do I get these magic powers?" Derek was curious._

"_It's in your blood son. Your Great Grandfather Venturi was also blessed with these powers." The old man answered._

"_So does my Dad have these too? I have never heard anything about our family having powers." _

"_That is because your Father does not have the gene. It is only passed down every fourth generation. Your Grandfather probably wasn't aware of his Father having these powers."_

"_So even though this is in my family, my family still doesn't know about it? That doesn't make any since. It should be like a known fact that I would get these." _

_The old man just stared at Derek, as if he was waiting on him to finish his rant before he continued. _

"_So why now?" Derek asked._

"_You are blessed with your powers on your eighteenth birthday." He answered._

"_Are you going to show me how to use them?" _

"_They will come naturally. But we must go over certain ground rules before I can see you off."_

"_Ground rules?" Derek looked up questioning._

"_Yes, let's have a seat." The old man said. Derek looked around trying to find where they would be able to sit at but found nothing. Once he turned back to the man, there was a large wooden desk with one chair behind it and one chair in front of it. The old man went around behind the desk and sat down in the chair. Two quills appeared on the desk along with a book, which could be dated back to the renaissance days. "Have a seat Mr. Venturi; we need to go over some things."_

"_Please, call me Derek. Mr. Venturi is my Dad."_

"_I see. Well, would you like some information about your powers?"_

"_Okay." Derek said._

"_First off, and most importantly," the old man started, as he stood up from his chair, "This magic can _only_ be used for good."_

"_What happens if I use it for evil?"_

"_Even I can't answer that Mr. Venturi." _

_Derek began to protest to call him Derek but gave up. "For an act as terrible as using your powers for evil, you will be punished accordingly." _

_Derek stared at him for a second trying to understand. _

"_Depending on what you do, will determine what kind of punishment you get." The old man simplified for him._

"_Man, so no using them on Casey." Derek muttered under his breath._

"_Ahh, the sister I presume." _

"Step_-sister. No way is she related to my family."_

"_Either way, you can not, and must not use your gift for evil." The old man said sternly._

"_Well," Derek thought for a second, "What if I can justify why I did something that could possibly be considered evil?"_

"_If you feel the need that you must do it, you better make sure you have a very good reason. We see everything Mr. Venturi."_

"_Okay, I won't use them for evil. I promise."_

"_Good, because you have to sign this right here stating that, and only then will you get your powers." He said as he turned the old book towards Derek. It had his full name already written down in it with a line for him to sign on. Derek looked farther up on the page and saw a whole line of Venturi's that had signed before him._

"_Wow, I had no idea that my family went back this far, and all of them had this gift?"_

"_Keep in mind Mr. Venturi, that is just every fourth generation of your family."_

"_Man, this is kind of all too real. So you won't be teaching me anything? It will just come naturally to me?"_

"_Yes, now if you will please sign this; I can be on my way."_

"_Okay, but it seems all to fast, like you should be giving me some kind of lesson, or something." Derek tried to reason._

"_The only thing I can leave you with is, try to keep this a secret for as long as possible. Your blood will be able to tell that something is different about you, but it's best if the McDonald's and your friends don't find out about this. Basically, don't flaunt it around that you can move things with your mind in public."_

"_Can I ask a question?" Derek looked up away from the book. The old man nodded for him to go ahead. "Why can't Casey, Lizzie and Nora find out? Does it put them in danger or something?"_

"_Kind of, lets just say hypothetically, if your Father and Nora were to separate and the Venturi's and the McDonald's no longer lived as one,, then yes they would be in danger for knowing. It is a very difficult task to take someone's memory like that."_

"_Whoa, spooky. Okay where do I sign?"_

_The old man pointed to the line where Derek needed to sign, and once he dotted the last 'I' in Venturi, everything disappeared. The man and the desk were gone, and once again he was left in the empty blue space. _

Derek shot his eyes open and looked around. He was still in his room, and it was dark, as if it was still night time. He glanced over to his alarm clock on his desk and it read 12:23 AM. _That dream seemed so real, but it's only been thirty minutes since I went to bed. Something isn't right. _Derek crawled out of bed and looked around. Everything seemed to be in place; except for a little book sitting by his alarm clock. Derek walked over to it and picked it up and began flipping through the pages. _It's a book of spells. But how did this get here? _Derek put the book back down and headed towards his door. Right as he was about to reach out and turn the knob he stopped and then smirked staring at the door.

"Let's see. Open sesame!" Derek commanded at the door, pointing his index finger at it.

"Abrah Cadabrah!" Derek tried again.

"Come on door, you know you want to open." Derek tried as hard as he could.

"Well that was dumb I guess it wasn't real after all." He put his hand about an inch away from the knob and began to turn his hand as if he was opening the door. Slowly the knob turned and once it clicked and he knew it was open Derek pulled his hand back really fast to pull the door completely open. The door came at Derek fast and hit him straight in the forehead. "Ouch!" He yelled as he pulled his hand up to his head.

"I guess it does work after all."

Derek walked down the hallway still holding the side of his face in his hand when he got to Casey's room.

"Casey, are you awake? I need to talk to you." Casey opened her door and glared at Derek. "What do you want?"

It appeared as if she was crying because her eyes were red. "Are you crying? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Derek, what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to invite you to that party tomorrow."

"Why, you clearly told me I wasn't invited."

"I had a change of heart."

"Right, Derek Venturi doesn't have a heart." Casey retaliated.

"Well, fine I was just trying to make things right, since literally everyone _was_ invited and _is_ going, but fine have it your way then." Derek said as he turned around to head back to his room. He could have sworn he heard her sigh before he walked into his room. He picked up the book of spells and sat on his bed and began flipping through the pages.

"Money Spells, Love Spells, Popularity Spells? All that could defiantly be classified as evil." Derek put down the book and lay down in his bed. Maybe in the morning all of this would make since.

* * *

**I Hope you liked the first chapter. I know what I want to happen next chapter, so it shouldn't be to long before I update again!**


	2. The Party

**Here is chapter 2, to this story. I hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

Derek awoke the next morning and groaned when he rolled over in his bed and found the Book of Spells. _Why does this have to happen to me?_ Derek crawled out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make him a bowl of cereal. Once in the kitchen he noticed the rest of the family already awake and dressed for the day.

"Happy Birthday Derek!" Marti yelled as she ran up to Derek to give him a hug.

"Yeah Happy Birthday big bro!" Edwin said. "Ed. Cereal. Now." Derek commanded as he sat down at the table. He glanced over and saw Casey watching him, but when they caught eyes, she looked away quickly. "Derek, did you do something with your hair?" George asked.

"No, his hair looks exactly the same George. Messy, and uncombed just like always." Casey answered.

"I work hard for this hair Case, not many people can pull it off."

"Not many people? Try none, it looks hideous."

Derek stared at her for a minute before retaliating. "Are you still mad because I said you couldn't go to the party tonight?"

Casey scoffed, "No I could care less about your little party. I am glad I am not going."

"Derek, you told Casey she couldn't go?" Nora asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Well at first I did, but I changed my mind and told her she could."

"I don't want to go." Casey said again as she walked away from the table and went to the refrigerator to get a bottled water.

"Here you go Derek, a fresh bowl of cereal." Edwin said as he placed the bowl right in front of Derek. "Hey you forgot the spoon!" Derek yelled to Edwin who had already left the room. He was on his way back when he stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed a spoon fly across the room and drop just feet in front of the table. "Derek! Did you see that? I think our house is haunted!!" Edwin yelled into the living room. This caused the rest of the family to make their way into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. All the while Derek noticed his father watching his every move with a sly grin forming, showing a hint of his teeth. "Derek, could I speak with you, _alone_?" George asked, and the rest of the family left the kitchen.

"Our house isn't haunted is it Derek?" George asked.

"Um, I don't think so." Derek replied.

"So the legend is true then? You have magical powers, don't you?"

"Legend?"

"Yes, but lets go to you room and talk about this."

The two eldest Venturi's made their way up the stairs and to Derek's room. Once inside George closed the door and turned the lock. "So you know about what's happening to me?" Derek asked.

"Well, sort of. I heard the story from your Great Grandfather, just before he passed away. He was already going kind of crazy, so I didn't know whether or not to believe him."

"What all did he tell you Dad?" Derek asked getting more comfortable in his computer chair. "Well, he said that if I ever had children, then the first born boy would receive magical powers. I thought he was just talking crazy, but I guess it's true."

"So Edwin will never get these powers?"

"I am not sure, he only said first born boy." George answered. He saw the Book of Spells lying on Derek's bed and picked it up. "How did you get this?" He asked.

"When I fell asleep last night, some weird old guy appeared to me in my dream. He said that he was giving me this gift, and I had to sign this book, where our family had signed many times before me, saying that I would use this for good, and not evil. Once I was done I woke up and this book was here." Derek answered honestly. "Oh yeah, and we can't let Nora, Lizzie or Casey know about it. They could be in danger if you ever split up."

"So did he explain why you get it?"

"It's passed down every fourth generation. So that's why I get it because your Granddad had it."

"Okay, well let's keep this a secret. I mean it Derek." George said sternly. "Now let's get going." He said as he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

"Casey, are you ready to go?" Derek yelled from his bedroom door.

"I told you Derek I am not going to your _stupid_ party."

Derek smirked, and looked at himself one more time in the mirror before leaving his bedroom. "I know you are dressed to go tonight, so just admit that you want to go. I'll meet you down in the car in five."

In the other room, Casey looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair in soft curls and her make up was perfect. She smiled to herself before she left her room to meet Derek.

* * *

The party was at a Joey's house, a friend of Derek's from hockey. His parents allowed him to throw the party, even though they knew there would most likely be alcohol involved. Derek drove up to the street and heard the music coming from the house with out even rolling down the windows in the car. "I told you Case, you wouldn't want to miss this. Everyone is here."

"Oh joy." Casey said sarcastically.

"You know what; I didn't have to invite you." Derek said angrily as he parked his car.

"I honestly don't know why you did. You only did it out of pity."

"Actually I did it because I knew you wanted to come." Derek said as he moved his hand up to pull the keys out of the ignition. Before his hands touched the keys, they flew out and fell onto the floorboard.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Casey asked sitting up in her seat trying to figure out how the keys got to the ground without Derek touching them.

"Do what? I didn't do anything. Nothing at all." Derek replied nervously.

"Okay, I know what I saw Derek, and somehow--"

"You didn't see anything Casey. Just drop it okay?" Derek said with sincerity in his tone. Derek picked up the keys and placed them in his jacket pocket and got out of the car. He didn't waste anytime to get into the party and get away from Casey and her prying ways. Once inside everyone hooted and hollered at Derek, yelling that the Birthday Boy was there.

The party was a real hit, everyone appeared to be having fun, except Casey. Derek tried to ignore it, but seeing her miserable kept bugging him. He walked over to the couch Casey was sitting on and sat down next to her. She looked up and glared at him.

"What is this seat taken?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"No it's not." Casey answered, and then looked away.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing really, just thinking I guess."

"Thinking about what Casey?" Derek asked honestly.

"Everything. I don't know, I guess I am just not in the mood for a party." She answered.

"Do you want something to drink? Maybe then you will have a little bit more fun." Derek said.

"Alcohol? I don't think so!" Casey said as she stood up from the couch and started to walk away. Derek got up quickly to stop her. "Casey wait, don't leave. Come on, I was only kidding." Casey stopped and stood for a second and turned around. "Ahh, see I knew you would come around." Derek said as he raised his arms up. But doing so caused the stereo system to come crashing down on the floor. Casey noticed that this happened with exact movements of his arms and gave Derek a confused look. Everyone in the party began looking around trying to figure out how the stereo fell down. Derek took Casey by the arm, "We need to go. _Now._"

* * *

**What did you think? **


	3. Spell Gone Wrong

**Here is chapter three, I thought this one was kind of fun to write, so hopefully everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"How did you do that Derek?" Casey asked. "Derek? Derek! DER-_EK_! Answer me." Casey yelled as she was being pulled out of the house by Derek.

"I didn't do anything Casey, but we need to get home now." Derek said as he still had hold on her arm. They were almost to the car before Casey fought herself against Derek and finally got him to stop pulling her away.

"Casey, please. We need to leave."

"Why? Why do we all the sudden have to leave so fast? What are you hiding?" Casey demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's just the stereo broke, and I didn't want to be around in case a fight started over why it broke." Derek answered as he unlocked the car doors.

"So you think hurrying away from the scene makes it look any better that you had nothing to do with it? I still don't get it. You were not any where near it when it fell, so why leave so quickly? I mean, because you _didn't _have anything to do with it; right?"

"No, I didn't. Why do you keep thinking that I did?" Derek asked defensively. He started the car and began to drive down the street. "I think you had something to do with it because… well, because…"

"Because what Case?" Derek asked as he came up to a stop sign.

"It sounds silly so just forget it."

"No, I won't just forget it. Come on, answer me."

"It's just you moved your arms just as it fell. Like you _made_ it fall; with some kind of magic of something."

Derek began to laugh, "Magic? Come on Casey don't be crazy. It was just a coincidence. That's all."

"I know you are hiding something, in no time at all I will find out." Casey said as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

* * *

When Derek got home, he went up to his room and closed the door. He pulled out the Book of Spells and began to flip through the pages, reading over various spells and how to do them. He stopped when he came across a love spell. He read how to do it, and it seemed pretty easy. Derek then got a clever idea. He went into his closet and pulled out his yearbook from the past year. He flipped through until he got to his grade. Derek began looking at all the pictures until he found the person he could use. "Joseph Minsky, he should work perfectly as Casey's new love interest." He smirked at his idea then went back to the spell book and began reading the spell over again. Derek began practicing the spell so when the time came to do it for real, he would have it down with out any complications like before.

There were two parts to this spell; one part was needed for each person, so they could fall in love. Otherwise it would be a serious case of unrequited love. Derek began reciting the words aloud to himself when Casey walked in. Derek didn't see Casey come in, until it was too late. He finished the reciting the words and turned around. Casey's eyes became wide as she stared at him.

"Case, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like."

"Explain what Derek?" Casey asked grinning at Derek.

"Are you feeling okay Casey?" He asked a little concerned.

"I feel fine Derek." Casey said as she walked closer to Derek. She stopped and smiled before continuing, "Have you been working out?" She asked as she trailed her fingers along his arm. "Your arms look more muscular."

"No, I haven't been. Why are you acting weird all of the sudden?"

"I'm not acting weird. You are." She answered; her hand still on his arm. Derek looked down and noticed this and moved his arm out of her grip. He cleared his throat, "Did you need something, or did you just come in here to bug me?" Derek felt himself growing more and more uncomfortable with this situation.

"Can't a girl just come and hang out with her _favorite_ brother?"

"_Step_."

"Same thing, but I guess if I am bothering you, I can just leave." Casey said, as she sighed to herself. She turned and began walking to the door. She turned around to look at Derek, hoping he would change his mind about making her leave. He just watched her walk away until she was out the door. He ran over and closed it again, and locked it this time.

"I think I just cast the love spell on… _Casey_." Derek shuddered at the thought and pulled the spell book closer to him. He reread everything over again until he read the part that he seemed to miss before.

_Both parties of the love spell MUST be present at the time of spell, otherwise it will only work halfway, and the person you are choosing to cast the spell on, will fall in love with you, instead of who you chose previously. _

"Oh man, what have I done?" Derek asked to himself as he frantically paced his room. "I got it. I'll just find the reversal spell… if there is one."

Derek flipped through every page trying to find a spell that would take back the one of Casey falling in love with him, but there didn't seem to be one. "Maybe I am just looking too much into this." Derek got up to leave his room and go find Casey to prove himself wrong.

* * *

He got to her bedroom door and took in a deep breath. He knocked quickly three times before opening the door and letting himself in. "Oh hey Derek, what are you doing here?" Casey asked as she pulled a shirt on over her head. Derek saw this and turned away quickly before he saw anything. He was shocked that she didn't yell at him to get out, or at least for just walking in. Instead she kept her smile and told him that he can turn around because she was fully clothed now. He sat down on her bed and watched her.

"Did you need something?" She asked. Derek just stared at her. She seemed, nicer than usual.

"No, not really. I guess I just wanted to talk." He answered.

"Well okay. Did you have fun at your party before we left?"

"Yeah, I guess it was fun." There was as long awkward pause before Derek continued. "So why didn't you have fun tonight? I though you really wanted to go."

"I did have fun, but I didn't really know anyone. I wish you would have talked to me more. That would have made it ten times better." She said smiling at Derek.

"Do you like anyone right now?" Derek blurted out before he could stop himself. Her eyes grew wide and she began to stammer. "Uh n-no, w-why do y-you ask?"

"It just seems like you have someone on your mind. You know, if you do like someone, you should just come out with it and let them know. It will make things a lot easier in the end." Derek said, trying to get her to admit something so he could see if the spell really did work. Casey smiled to herself, "I don't like anyone."

Derek sighed, "Okay." He got up from her bed and went to the door. "Anytime you want to talk Case, I am here. Just so you know."

"I know." Casey whispered as soon as Derek left her room.

* * *

Back in his own room, Derek decided to call it quits for the night. He lay down in his own bed and soon was fast asleep. He felt his eyes open and he looked around. He was in the same place as the night before; the blue open space. Derek turned around in circles trying to find the old man again but no one was to be found.

"Hello? Sir, are you here?"

With out any warning the old man showed up right before his eyes.

"Mr. Venturi, I told you that you can only use your magic for good, not evil. Now how are you going to explain this love spell you cast on your sister?"

"_Step_-sister. And I didn't mean it for evil." Derek said trying to sound convincing. "See I was trying to get her together with this guy from school. She recently broke up with her jerk boyfriend, and I just wanted her to be happy." Derek smirked at his quick wit.

"Well, all you seemed to do was make her fall in love with you. Is that what you planned Mr. Venturi?" The old man asked.

"No, and I don't know how to reverse it. What can I do?"

"There is no spell to reverse this, but there are options that can be done to reverse it."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"The first option is Casey has to fall in love with the person that you originally tried to cast this spell on. You _did_ have someone else in mind didn't you?"

"Yeah, this one guy from school."

"Okay, so all you have to do is get your sister to fall in love with that guy. But it has to be true love, not love you made her feel by using magic."

"Uhh, I don't think that is going to happen. She doesn't exactly… like this guy."

"So you _did_ use it for evil?"

"No no no, it's just this guy isn't really her type, so she normally wouldn't go for a guy like that. Do I have any other options?"

"Your second option is to cast the other half of the spell on yourself. The only way it will be reversed in this case, is if she finds true love somewhere else. But there is no guarantee that she will find someone else to love. So you may be stuck with her forever."

Derek cringed, "I don't think that option will work for me either. Anything else?"

"This is the last option, and the one I recommend."

"Now were talking. Go ahead."

"You must fall in love with her naturally, with out any use of magic. Once she can feel what true love feels like then the spell will be broken."

"Wait, what? Please tell me you're joking. I can't fall in love with Casey. She is my sister."

"Step-sister from what you told me, so I don't see any problems with it."

"I don't think that is going to work for me either."

"Those are your only options Mr. Venturi. This is what happens when you play with your powers. You have to fix this." The old man replied.

"So the one you recommend is where I fall in love with her; on my own. But wouldn't that leave me hurt in the end?"

"Probably so, but who knows maybe once the spell is reversed, you can make her fall in love with you, but with out magic."

"This sucks." Derek said.

He then found himself opening his eyes, and he was still in his bed. He checked his clock and once again it was only minutes from when he fell asleep. He groaned as he rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers completely over his head. He would decide how to fix this in the morning; because there is no way he could fall in love with Casey. Could he?


End file.
